warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page/Accepted 10
Moon (TB) ~ Approved 06:59, November 5, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 06:37, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 02:02, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Constructor Blanks~ Approved Spooky approved pose(love saying that). 05:42, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you position it so that either the paws are facing the same way as the rest of the body or vice versa? Also the back left paw (our left) is floating in the air, maybe make it the same level as the other paw? And this is a suggestion, but the lifted paw looks a little bit awkward, so you could have it like this, but like I said, it's a suggestion. I feel like the head is slightly too small, imo. Also, expand the < back leg (since it looks a little skinny) and add a haunch line if you could Reupload lots of work to do. That's why I'm doing short-furred first. 01:46, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Add a little bit of a chest line to cut across the > front leg, and thin the base of the tail slightly Reupload 01:03, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Reupload per warriorcat. 06:52, July 25, 2017 (UTC) I feel like the bend in the > leg that pokes out is really blocky, and should be more rounded/the way it was before last upload imo. Also, the lineart on the > side of the < leg is too thick near the bottom. Then maybe thin out the tail a little too Reupload Don't get the second thing about the leg, which leg? Front? Back? 08:15, July 26, 2017 (UTC) The bottom of the < front leg on the > side :) Reupload ah I found it. 21:29, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Can you lengthen the claws by a pixel or two? :) Reupload 21:54, July 27, 2017 (UTC) I think this is ready for long-furred, but if you feel like listening to my nitpicks, there's a spot right by the > back leg that dips down on the belly, making it not a straight line. It's just one pixel though, so if you're too lazy to fix it I totally would get why. Also, the sticks seem a little more herb-like than stick like, so you could thicken one of them maybe? Reupload nitpick away! I want it to be great. 00:54, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Can you shift the claws on the cats left hind foot over a bit, because the foot's position and the claws' positions don't really work, so fix one or the other. 21:13, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Reupload 23:08, August 18, 2017 (UTC) i ma poke this. *poke* 22:40, October 1, 2017 (UTC) idk I don't have any comments actually - I was waiting for the long to be posted :P Okay I'll make the long then. 01:37, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Reupload 02:53, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Could you add a few more fur lines on the tail? Reupload 06:34, October 13, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Mudpelt (A) ~ Approved 01:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Moon (Ki) ~ Approved 01:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Add depth to the shading? Reupload 05:59, November 22, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Mousekit (Ki) ~ Approved 01:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Could you darken/define the shading? Idk probably my screen but I can't see it too well. Reupload 05:59, November 22, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Icewhisker (Q) ~ Approved haven't made art in two months lol Can you make her a bit more silver? She appears more white. Also, add torn ear. And yes, welcome back! 05:54, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Icewhisker (A) ~ Approved btws she got her torn ear as a warrior, which is why I didn't add it here CBA? 05:05, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Approved Mudpelt (Ki) ~ Approved 05:43, November 23, 2017 (UTC) could you perhaps make the eyes a tad more amber-y vs. yellow-ish tint they are a bit now? I know amber and yellow are basically the same thing (in terms of cites and all), but amber has more orange tones and is a bit darker usually. Okay It's copying off the apprentice though, should I change that though? 05:04, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps, idk. The eye space is smaller on the apprentice, so you could get away with using less depth shades there. I think just adding one more darker/orange-ish shade on this one only would make it work without altering the other^^ Reupload 06:08, November 28, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 20:14, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Approved Nutpaw (A) ~ Approved 06:12, November 28, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 20:14, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Approved Nutpaw (Ki) ~ Approved 06:12, November 28, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 20:14, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Approved Oakbranch (Ki) ~ Approved 07:57, December 6, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Oakbranch (A) ~ Approved 07:57, December 6, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Pebble (Ki) ~ Approved 07:57, December 6, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Pebble (KM) ~ Approved 01:46, December 16, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 23:01, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Petal (TB) ~ Approved I'll make the kit later. Just raging that I nearly finished it then accidentally closing my program and losing it :P 01:46, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Can you darken the shading? Reupload 00:48, December 17, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 23:01, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Petal (Ki) ~ Approved YES! FINALLY DONE! 03:39, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Can you darken the shading? Reupload 22:42, December 17, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 23:01, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Pikepelt (Ki) ~ Approved Cutie. 23:12, December 21, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Also and my computer is being repaired right now so, I won't be doing art for a bit. 00:46, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Approved. 00:45, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Pinekit (Ki) ~ Approved 23:12, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Earpink looks a tad purple^^ Reupload 01:35, January 6, 2018 (UTC) CBA? 00:27, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Approved. 01:06, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Poppypaw (MCA) ~ Approved I completely forgot her scars :P Imma go get that. 23:12, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Reupload added scars and added an extra stripe on upper front paw to make it tabby. I would add that torn ear, but it's her left ear and it's mostly hidden, so I'm leaving it for now. 23:19, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Hm... Can you try to make it less of a triangle tabby? ik this is probably similar to the dropbox, but y'know Reupload I'm not 100% sure how it's triangle tabby, so if I haven't fixed it I need a little more advice. 01:35, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Sorry yeah was kinda vague. Can you thin (moreso on the tail, but the back too) and slightly sharpen the dorsal stripe, and add more defined facial markings? The reason why it'd count as a triangle tabby is because all the stripes are triangles branching off of the dorsal stripe, so can you vary them more? Perhaps make the ones on the front legs to not go always all the way across, and all the same length. And for the ones on the body, have more stripes and ones that branch out, from either side, or maybe make them smaller. warriorcat said this Reupload Alright messed around with it until I feel better. I tried sorta copying Cody, but also not making her triangle tabby (should we do a tweak nomination, or something?) 00:44, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Perfect^^ And probably not for a WW tweak, a certain person got mad last time I suggested that, and anyway, PB's texture makes it look pretty good. CBA? Approved. 01:06, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Poppypaw (KP) ~ Approved these all took FOREVER 01:12, January 14, 2018 (UTC) CBA? 03:03, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Approved. 19:51, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Poppypaw (Ki) ~ Approved 01:12, January 14, 2018 (UTC) CBA? 03:03, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Approved. 19:51, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Poppypaw (Lo) ~ Approved 01:12, January 14, 2018 (UTC) CBA? 03:03, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Approved. 19:51, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Poppyspots (Q) ~ Approved 19:57, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Approved Poppyspots (A) ~ Approved 19:57, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Approved Poppyspots (Ki) ~ Approved 19:57, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Approved